Té
by Shirapika
Summary: Hibari/I-Pin - El negocio estaba yendo bien, y por eso el señor Kawahira le había pedido que fuese a la base de los Vongola para agradecerles por ser clientes frecuentes del local de comida china.


**Título:** Té.

**Pairing:** Kyouya Hibari/I-Pin.

**--**

El negocio estaba yendo bien; no podía quejarse. El señor Kawahira se encontraba conforme y de buen humor, y por eso le había pedido a I-Pin que llevara a la base de los Vongola unas cuantas porciones del nuevo plato que ofrecerían a partir del siguiente mes, todo gratis como agradecimiento por ser clientes frecuentes del local de comida china.

Si bien la mansión estaba fuertemente custodiada, I-Pin era conocida por todos y nadie le ponía problemas si ella deseaba ingresar a alguna habitación. Por eso, se tomó la libertad de ir a dejar ella misma la comida a la cocina (saludando cortésmente a todo el que se cruzara en su camino) y luego se dirigió al despacho del décimo líder de la familia para saludarle y pasarle los buenos deseos del señor Kawahira.

Lo encontró sentado frente a su escritorio, con una gran cantidad de papeles apilados a su lado.

—Este… ¿Sawada-san? —preguntó tímidamente, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Tsuna levantó la cabeza y la saludó con una sonrisa.

—I-Pin, adelante —la invitó, haciendo un ademán. La joven entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. No sabía que vendrías. Perdón por el desorden, se me ha juntado mucho trabajo últimamente.

El Vongola se rascó la nuca, avergonzado. I-Pin sonrió.

—No hay problema. El señor Kawahira me pidió que trajera unos platos que comenzará a vender el próximo mes; los dejé en la cocina. También, le agradece mucho que prefiera nuestra comida.

—No era necesario, pero muchas gracias.

La sonrisa en el rostro de I-Pin se ensanchó. La joven hizo una reverencia, mientras decía:

—Nos vemos entonces.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Tsuna—. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? Así…

El sonido emitido por un pequeño celular vibrando interrumpió a Tsuna. El joven miró en la pantalla del aparato quién llamaba, y no había que ser un genio para adivinarlo, pues la expresión de pánico en su rostro lo decía todo. I-Pin se sonrojó.

—Hi-Hibari-san —tartamudeó el Vongola. Era curioso ver tan asustado al líder de la familia más influyente y poderosa de la Mafia—. ¿Los documentos? ¡Ah! ¡Esos documentos! Enseguida se los mandaré. Se me había olvidado… —agregó en un susurro, como si esperara que al otro lado no lo escuchara Hibari. Sin embargo, al parecer, sí lo había hecho, pues lo siguiente que hizo Tsuna fue alejarse el celular del oído, para luego agregar, prácticamente a gritos—. Sí, ¡enseguida los mando! ¡Prom…!

Se interrumpió a sí mismo, acercándose nuevamente el aparato. Luego de un segundo, dejó escapar un amargo suspiro, dejándolo a un lado en el escritorio.

I-Pin quería preguntar qué había sucedido, pero Tsuna parecía tan devastado que le costó reunir el valor para hacerlo, pese a que interiormente la curiosidad la mataba. Apretó los puños con nerviosismo.

—¿Sawada-san?

Tsuna la miró.

—I-Pin, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? —sin esperar respuesta, rebuscó entre los papeles esparcidos sobre el escritorio. Finalmente, sacó una carpeta—. ¿Podrías ir a las instalaciones de La Fundación y entregarle estos documentos a Hibari-san? Iría yo, pero estoy ocupado y…

—P-Por supuesto —tartamudeó la chica, rogando por no parecer tan nerviosa como de verdad estaba. Podía sentir la sangre acumulándose en su rostro.

El Vongola sonrió, mientras I-Pin tomaba con manos temblorosas la carpeta. No podía ocultar su felicidad. Le gustaba ir a visitar a Hibari, pero sabía que a éste no le gustaba ser molestado y por lo tanto no podía ir tanto como quisiera; pero esta vez era distinto, porque sí tenía una excusa para visitarlo. Hizo una rápida reverencia y salió apresurada de la mansión. Si no hubiera estado en las nubes, se habría fijado en la sonrisa cómplice de Tsuna.

Avanzaba a toda velocidad, mientras ensayaba mentalmente lo que diría cuando estuviese frente a él. Siempre se ponía muy nerviosa, tartamudeando cosas sin sentido. Por eso, incluso preparó una lista de temas de conversación, que incluía temas que iban desde el clima hasta la situación política actual. De más está decir que todo lo olvidó apenas llegó al lugar. La recibió Kusakabe.

—I-Pin-chan, es bueno verte por aquí —la saludó.

—Buenos días, Kusakabe-san —saludó ella cortésmente, inclinando la cabeza—. ¿Dónde está Hibari-san?

Kusakabe la guió por la antigua casona estilo japonés, a través de un laberinto de pasillos. Finalmente se detuvo frente a una de las habitaciones. Se arrodilló y abrió la puerta.

—Kyou-san, tiene visitas —Se hizo a un lado para dejar el paso libre a I-Pin.

La joven entró, sonriendo tímidamente. Se sintió sonrojar cuando Hibari fijó sus penetrantes ojos en ella. Se sentó frente a él y sintió la puerta cerrarse. Ahora sí; estaban solos. Solos. Su corazón dio un salto.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él, sin rodeos.

—S-Sí —murmuró ella, pasándole la carpeta que Tsuna le había mandado—. Sawada-san mandó estos documentos; son los que usted había pedido.

Hibari dejó escapar un gruñido, señal de que no era necesaria más explicación. Hubo un momento de silencio, que fue rápidamente roto por I-Pin.

—Uh, Hibari-san, hoy es un día muy bonito, ¿no cree? Hace calor, pero no demasiado, y hay una brisa que…

Hibari cerró la carpeta con brusquedad, e I-Pin supuso que no era momento para una charla sobre el clima. Hibari no estaba de humor, o al menos eso parecía.

—No era necesario que vinieras, Sawada pudo haber mandado los documentos por el ordenador.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló la joven.

Pudo sentir su cara enrojeciendo y sus orejas calientes. Si no era necesario que se presentara para llevar los documentos, ¿por qué se lo había pedido Tsuna? Ahora se sentía terriblemente avergonzada; ojalá la tierra pudiera abrirse y tragársela.

—Lo- lo siento mucho —balbuceó, poniéndose torpemente de pie.

Habría salido corriendo de la habitación de no haber sido porque él la había detenido, llamándola por su nombre. Se giró, mirándolo con expectación mezclada con un poco de pánico.

Él tardó en responder. Dejó escapar un suspiro y señalando la pequeña tetara que tenía a un lado con un ademán, dijo:

—Ya que estás aquí, bebe un poco.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad, y luego su rostro se iluminó.

—Claro —respondió con una sonrisa, sentándose nuevamente frente a él.

Lo observó mientras servía cuidadosamente el té en dos pequeñas tazas. Mientras tanto, pensaba en la razón de Tsuna para enviarla. Cualquiera haya sido, tendría que agradecerle después.

--

¡Hibari/I-Pin! Nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja y me ha parecido una buena experiencia. Espero que lo próximo que escriba de ellos sea mejor xD

¿Comentarios, quejas? :3


End file.
